Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Peach was always a bystander and a damsel to the Smashers. She could pull her own weight if she wanted to, but she was better at helping those around her than help herself. This has helped and hindered her greatly as a result…


**Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Peach was always a bystander and a damsel to the Smashers. She could pull her own weight if she wanted to, but she was better at helping those around her than help herself. This has helped and hindered her greatly as a result…**

 **Pairing: Mario/Peach, Sheik/Gretel, Rob/Shulk, Fox/Sonic, Pittoo/his harem (Lucina, Reyn, etc.), Alvis/Rosalina and implied Mario/Rosalina**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre:** **General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I keep holding back on Samus and doing someone else. Here is Peach. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Badass**

Peach had a reputation of getting kidnapped by Bowser. When she was allowed to be in the Smash Brothers tournament, it was originally to keep her from being kidnapped by the King of the Koopas who would also be participating in Smash. The tournament had awoken something deep inside Peach and she demonstrated it when she was originally one of the better fighters during the Melee tournament that would make Bowser think twice of messing with her during the Smash tournaments. This would continue into the recent tournament as well.

 **Float**

Peach had been able to float for as long as she remembered. Floating had helped her get over obstacles with relative ease and made up for her being physically weak or slow. Her floating was so important in her game plan that if she stopped floating, the chances of her losing would increase.

 **Girly**

Pink was Peach's favorite color. It was the girliest color imaginable, but Peach didn't care. Pink may have meant femininity, but Peach had no problem embracing womanhood. The other female Smashers were more reluctant simply because they didn't want to be put into the girly girl category that Peach took pride in. Many of the male Smashers liked how open Peach was to them having a pink outfit though. In Peach's mind, the sooner people accepted the color pink, the easier it would be to get past the gender stereotypes that plagued the color.

 **Tea**

Peach would make tea for some Smashers after every match. She had offered it to Sheik and Fox when they were in the middle of a battle. Fox was confused by her offer, but Sheik accepted it without a care in the world. This tea was deliberately for them who were quick to go into the kitchen, and sip the flavored tea before leaving to do whatever. Recently, Peach noticed that Sheik wasn't accepting any tea. Peach thought she was doing something wrong, but it would soon be apparent that the Sheikah was simply having tea with the girl that was friends with Rob…Gretel…and in that moment…Peach felt her chest hurt at a friend no longer drinking her tea as often as he used to.

 **Housewife**

Peach was criticized by outsiders of the mansion for deciding to be the maid for the Smashers. It was always in Peach's nature to help others, so doing most of the cooking and cleaning was just convenient for the other Smashers. Sometimes the kid Smashers would lend a hand, but the only time the other Smashers decided to do their own thing was when they wanted to impress someone else or avoid something from getting out. (Stains on the bed sheets were not pretty and Peach had a dirty imagination as it was.) Those outside the mansion could screech sexism all they wanted, but if Peach wanted to do something for others…then let her do it.

 **Parasol**

Peach had always offered her parasol as a token of friendship. She did this with Mr. Game and Watch to remind him of who he was (seeing as how he forgot that he was in Melee at the time). Mr. Game and Watch as a result assumed that people handing him parasols were a sign that he or she wanted to be friends with him. Peach had accidentally used the romantic undertones of putting the parasol over someone's head when it was raining outside and they were getting soaked. She did that to Fox often who would always be looking at the night sky when there was heavy rain. He never said anything about Peach's kindness, but he appreciated it when he was down in the dumps.

 **Song**

Peach loved singing. She had a good singing voice and was often targeted for her lovely voice. She couldn't help but sing in battle too (even if it was registered as a taunt). The Smashers would describe her as a Disney princess with how she would attract animals toward her due to her soothing voice. Ironically, it worked on Mobians like Sonic too. He could listen to her sing all day and never get tired. One time, Peach had asked Sheik if she could try to sing The Song of Storms…and that caused rain to fall on a perfectly sunny day…

 **Ditz**

Sometimes, Peach would forget her surroundings when she was in her own world. She had demonstrated this on the Halberd and it made Sheik question if Peach put so much faith in her luck. Her ditziness was still apparent in Smash Brothers Mansion. Her shipping was seen as weird and sometimes she would mix the laundry up in the laundry room and laugh it off before fixing her mistakes. Viridi joked it was because she was a dumb blonde, but anyone could protest that Peach was far from being stupid.

 **Shadow Queen**

She wouldn't admit it, but the Shadow Queen had always plagued Peach's memories ever since that traumatizing incident. Someone with a pure heart like hers was enough for a great evil to take over her body and nearly kill Mario and her friends. She had begged Mario to end her life, so no one else would suffer, but he wouldn't do it. The prayers of everyone were all Mario needed to save her, but what happened if things didn't go so smoothly? What happened if there wasn't a happy ending and Mario would have to put her down? What then? Peach's nightmares would show her impaling the Italian plumber with her sharp claws and then laughing as Mario died at her feet for failing to join up with the Shadow Queen.

Samus would wake Peach up when she had these night frights. Every time they happened, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would sob into her roommate's chest until she calmed down. There wasn't anything Samus could do to ease her pain. She could tell Peach that everything was over now, but there was still an evil looming around hoping to use her to hurt her friends in the mansion.

 **Shipper**

Peach was probably the biggest shipper in the mansion. She was also the person who bought the most porn from the angels in heaven. If she saw two people together with good chemistry, she would ship it. This drove the other Smashers crazy especially if Peach was right on the mark. She was always the one that pushed Fox to take a chance with Sonic (despite the age gap). She would be on the sidelines with the other girls betting on who in Dark Pit's harem would win his heart (not Lana). And of course, she secretly pushed Rosalina with the mysterious Homs that would be hovering around Shulk most of the day. If it meant Rosalina would keep her eyes off of Mario, she would ship them for days.

 **Metal**

Pink Metal Peach was a joke in Mario Kart. She came out of nowhere like Metal Mario and there would be theories that it was simply advanced technology that took the spot of other racers. Peach was fine with the idea of having her own metal version, but she didn't expect for anyone to turn her into what people deemed creepy.

Everything was such a blur to her. She recalled telling Pit and a few Smashers about the feeling of being watched. She then knew that the stalker had attacked her. Then she would wake up with the ability to shift into her metal form with ease. She would get her own metal powers that were meant to harm the other Smashers. She looked like a sexy monster as a result of the experiment and screamed when she looked at herself in the mirror. If she could just kill herself for letting this happen, then she would have done it a long time ago. It pained Peach to know she no longer had complete control of her body because of the man who experimented on her…

 **Calm**

When a crisis occurred, Peach had made sure to help others. She would often assist Dr. Mario with healing the patients. She wasn't like the Goddesses or Rob who had the talent of healing, but being able to calm the injured down was a strength she took pride in. If she weren't so anti-war, she probably would have been one of the few Smashers to follow Pit to help avenge Lucina. The angel captain had Rob though to fulfill the role as the tactician and healer, so there was no need for Peach to be there.

 **Tough**

Even if the other Smashers were dying around her, Peach would remain strong for the survivors. Perhaps the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom did not register how dangerous the Great Evil was. Or maybe her role as princess was put to the test when she followed Sicily's lead and took many of the survivors to this isolated planet where they could hide while the others fought the Great Evil. Most people here were women, the elderly and children along with a few others like the Robin twins who Shulk begged the other Smashers to keep them safe. Robin was justified because she was pregnant, but Rob was looking pale himself. Peach agreed because Rob was Shulk's most important person. Pit would have asked for Dark Pit's group to be there, but they had all gone off to try something different that it threw Pit off at how careless they were being during desperate times. Peach would wait for their return with the rest of the Smashers. Peach clung to the hope that Mario was alive and that he would return for her again like always.

The façade could only last for so long especially when the horrible revelation came that Mario was dead…

 **Mastery**

Peach had always relied on her combos back during the Melee days. Back then she had it so easy. Now, she had to work more just to achieve the same results back then. Unlike Fox, who spent every day in the training room, Peach had no time to master her techniques. She would attempt to try it on Sandbag or the Miis, but she honestly needed someone who would be her punching back. No one wanted to wake up in the hospital after what she did to Sheik that one time.

 **Bake Off**

So Rob was dumb enough to say that the new confectioner in Smashopolis who called herself Gretel was the better sweet maker than Peach was. Peach wasn't going to take that insult hands down. At the Harvest Festival, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would go on and win the baking contest with ease. Gretel was a rather modest individual, so she didn't mind getting second place. The two would shake hands and become friends, but Peach would still glare at Rob in the glare and mouth, "I thought so." just to get his knees shaking.

 **Damsel**

Mario had a calendar of the days Peach would get herself in trouble. He saw it was always Tuesday when something dumb happened to her and just waited to see if it was Bowser or someone else altogether.

Sure enough, Bowser decided to disobey Master Hand again and kidnap Peach. Mario knew the schedule but still feared for his princess.

To every other Smasher, they had carried on their day as usual.

"It must be Tuesday."

 **Stitch Face**

It only took one stitch faced turnip to ruin someone's day. Luck was on Peach's side when she was set to fight Robin in a one on one match. Robin had everything planned out from the beginning, so Peach knew she just needed to get lucky. Sure enough, one stitch face would even the match because Robin did not consider that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would pull one up very early in the match. This was such a momentum breaker that it brought back memories during the Melee days where it was even easier to obtain one.

 **Lady Luck**

Mario Party was Peach's game from the beginning. The game favored her so much that one would think the game was rigged. Because she had Lady Luck, the others tried to avoid playing her. The only one who challenged her was Luigi…and he only won by doing nothing. There was nothing more insulting than the man in green being able to defeat Lady Luck by not pushing his luck.

 **Scared**

Peach rarely had a reason to be scared. Mario would always be there to save her during a time of crisis. If Bowser was the one who kidnapped her then she wouldn't have to worry so much about her own safety. He may have been evil, but he treated her well. When it was someone else…she had every right to be scared, but she clung to the hope that the Italian plumber would rescue her.

In a situation like this where the Queen of the Cosmos wanted you dead because she wanted to take Mario for herself…then yeah Peach had every right to be afraid. Granted, Peach had no idea that someone from the Band of Six was possessing Rosalina, but it didn't stop her from screaming when Rosalina used her magic to fling her around the mansion and slamming her against the wall. If Rosalina was like Palutena, Peach would have had her arm twisted in place to the point that a bone would point out. The Goddess of Space still struggled to maintain control of her body so she wouldn't kill someone out of jealousy.

If only Alvis was introduced to Rosalina sooner in this timeline, then maybe this incident could have been avoided.

 **Motherly**

Peach may not have been a mother, but she was considered a motherly person. Palutena was pretty much the only one in the mansion who could be considered a mother due to adopting the angel twins as her own. Palutena wasn't a perfect individual and it showed when she failed to be a mother figure to the angel twins. Peach did not understand Pit's issues with mothers, but his wound ran very deep if he would drop his honorifics to argue with the Goddess of Light. In situations like these, Palutena would ask Peach if she had any tips in handling Pit. Peach would try her best to help her, but at the end of the day…Palutena had to figure out how to handle Pit herself especially if he was already an adult.

 **Heartache**

Peach knew Mario was cheating on her when rumors spread of two Smashers abusing the Smash simulator to have risky sex in the middle of the night. There were so many other candidates who could have done that, but when a few Smashers were playing detective and found out who it was, Peach just forced herself to smile and pretend that she didn't know. After all, it wasn't just her that was upset with this betrayal. Alvis was enraged even though he wasn't dating the Queen of the Cosmos. As an AI, he had much to learn about love and jealousy, but for today…he would learn what heartache is.

 **Crown**

No one wanted to get hit by Peach's crown. (No one wanted to get hit by her down smash either, but Master Hand saw how OP the move was and made sure that it wasn't a zero to death thing). The crown killed so early if she hit hard enough. Even when you weren't supposed to suffer injuries after you left the machine, it didn't stop red bumps and purple bruises from showing up on the Smashers. Bowser tended to have the most due to Peach unleashing her anger out on him.

 **Slap**

So everyone thought that after Prism brought Captain Falcon back into the universe after punching himself out of existence that everyone would casually forget that incident happened. Not Peach…no…she was the only one who went up to the racer and smacked him across the cheek catching him and the other Smashers around off guard.

"That's what you get for stealing my color!"

 **Voice**

Peach was the voice of reason more times than not. She may have been ditzy and naïve, but she knew when to put her foot down to calm everyone down and when to take charge like the princess she was. It was funny how while Zelda was more likely to panic when the situation hit, Peach would think about how the other Smashers were doing and proceed to cheer them up. Zelda was the one who was better off with coming up with plans to end disasters like what happened with Bionis.

She, like everyone else was horrified at what Diamond did to Bionis. To make matters worse, Shulk was taken from them along with Dunban. Shulk's other friends had to keep a low profile because Diamond's goal was to capture all residents of the Bionis and use them for his plan. Unfortunately, Skyworld had taken Reyn and Melia and Rosalina had brought Sharla along to be part of the search party that would find Rob. This left Riki who had no problem staying in Viridi's realm and Fiora who was stuck in the witch hunter realm to train for the large counterattack that was being planned. Peach couldn't help these people who needed the emotional support and most of the Smashers were no longer in the mansion to comfort unless they got injured and needed treatment. This left her to going to Skyworld sometimes and checking up on Robin who had fallen into a state of depression after her brother was reported missing. Robin had assumed the worse and assumed he had died. Peach couldn't blame the female tactician. Melody Galaxy was destroyed and there were no survivors…

"Robin, you just need to think positive. I'm sure Rob is alive." The blonde tried to reassure the white haired tactician to no avail.

"Leave me alone…" Robin murmured. "You have no idea how I feel…"

"I do though. I understand what it means to wait for someone to return unharmed."

"No, you don't! Comparing my fragile brother to your hero is an insult! Mario is near invincible and my brother is so frail that he wouldn't be able to…"

Tears started to fall down Robin's eyes. Peach had attempted to reach out to the female magician again, but was slapped on the hand for her troubles.

"Go away! I won't tell you again!" Robin shouted trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't need you! I'm fine on my own!"

Peach would not be the one to comfort the fragile girl in front of her. She didn't understand the twin bonds that these two twins shared. Her heart was breaking because she felt something was off with Rob, but couldn't do anything about it. If she had a twin…then perhaps she would be able to soothe her soul. Unfortunately, the only one who could help Robin now was Pit, but he was too busy focusing on the battle to care for the emotional stress Robin was going through.

"…I understand…I will leave."

 **Déjà vu**

Whenever her metal form activated, Peach would experience a huge case of déjà vu that scared her immensely. She would like to think that she was like Shulk in the sense that she was getting a vision of things to come, but she felt these images that flashed in her mind were incidents that occurred in the past. Sometimes, her voice would trail off when she felt like she had this conversation with someone before. She never bothered to bring it up to anyone in fear of causing everyone to worry. It would have helped Rosalina greatly if she just thought about herself for once instead of everyone around her. Because of this flaw, she would forever be locked out of the loop unless she went Pink Metal Peach again…

* * *

 **Me: Done with 3782 words.**

 **Li: That was rather quick.**

 **Me: I think Peach was just easy to write because she shows up a lot, but doesn't have a big role. I mean, sometimes I think I'm forcing myself to write Samus in comparison. Notes!**

 **1\. I combined the Paper Mario universe with the main universe so certain elements get crossed over as shown in Let's Not Lose Our Heads. Peach and Luigi were caught in the Nightmare story due to getting possessed in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year door and Super Paper Mario. Peach never lets it bug her like it did with Luigi hence the Negative Zone Final Smash.**

 **2\. Pink Metal Peach is what will eventually happen to Peach in the DLC arc that I have been writing. The stalker thing is brought up in** _ **Ballad of the Goddess**_ **and the arc will continue based on the DLC characters announced until there are no more left and the villain of that arc can appear. It's better to portray this useless character as part of Peach than to let it be its own thing.**

 **3\. The Scared section is supposed to be a little snippet of what had occurred in** _ **Clockwork Galaxy**_ **. Recall how the scene focuses on Shulk introducing Alvis to some of the Smashers instead of showing what Rosalina did to Peach. It was probably because it was going to get gory really fast.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
